


(reversed) fool

by amixxhan, wind girl (amixxhan)



Series: the fool's journey [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Goro is smarter, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Platonic bed sharing, Spoilers for like the whole endgame, coffee dad is everyone's dad, coffee dad tries hard (tm), futaba is the best imouto chan s2g, lmao this is so self-indulgent, mostly futaba and akira pov btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/wind%20girl
Summary: "You almost killed him."The detective sighed, "Yes. And I know I was stupid. I've been fooling myself for two years now— working with him was the worst thing I've done.""Why did you work for him anyways, how did a fifteen year-old get with someone in the government.""Sakura-san— Masayoshi Shido is my father."An AU in which Goro Akechi is actually smart(tm)and figures out Shido before he gets killed. And oh, Akira's half-dead and Goro breaks him out of captivity like a boss. Spoilers from the Casino Palace onwards!





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an au where shido, instead getting akira kurusu killed, plans to instead make him a replacement for akechi, who kidnaps him from the station.
> 
> akechi figures out that shido's out for his blood, so in a last-ditch attempt to both redeem himself and show shido he's not his subservient puppet anymore, breaks akira out from there. so yeah, that's the set-up probably. 
> 
> also this was inspired by a post on the kinkmeme

The room was dark. He’d been tied up, trapped for what seemed like centuries now. His mind was hazy with drugs, and he felt like dying.

Not like the man would allow him to. He’d been ‘punishing’ him for fun for two, three days now? He doesn’t know, but it feels like forever. The man’s voice was taunting, _so so taunting_. There was a certain vitriol in the man’s tone that he can’t fully place— like he’d been a bug that simply wouldn’t die.

Everything hurts. But he’d rather die than try to reveal who his comrades are. Even if it meant getting shoved around and passed around like a toy to be played with.

But this day was different, a vaguely familiar figure stepped into the room, his voice soft as he whispered something to his ear, “Can you hear me Kurusu-kun?”

He says what he hopes was a ‘yes’. The man’s lips purse, and he tenses. “I’ll get you out of here if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.”

* * *

Akira had been missing for a week. The first sign of him being alive was from Sojiro’s phone bug. He’d been summoned to Takemi Tae’s clinic, Futaba knew that much—

Apparently, he was quiet. Barely moving when someone brought him there, the doctor mentioned. Futaba had gathered that much. Good thing she took the time to bug Sojiro's phone.

_"But who brought him here?"_ Sojiro asked. Futaba sighed, at least the audio feed was intact. If Sojiro notices she was listening, she'd be screwed.

_"Hm? It was that pretty boy regular you have, the prince? He barged in here the other day."_

Futaba could've fainted on the spot.

" _Akechi_? I thought— I should tell the others." The girl stood up. Shaking up Morgana (who was on her lap) and waking him up.

"Hey! What—" Futaba promptly held the cat's snout shut.

"Shut it Mona.  _Listen_."

" _Akechi_ _?_ _Goro Akechi_ _?_ "

" _Yes, I think that's his name. Told me that he busted him out of somewhere and this was the only place he's sure was safe._ "

" _Anything drastic I should know as his guardian?_ "

There was an audible shuffle. A moment of distinct, foreboding silence.

" _I almost ran a rape kit_.  _But I'm certain he'll recover soon, he's been here for two, three days now?_ "

Futaba's jaw dropped. "Oh  _crap_ —"

"Akira—" the cat's eyes drooped, maybe it'll be downcast if he were human.

The girl picked up her phone and began typing.

> **Futaba:** Guys we need to meet asap it's about Akira  
>  **Ann:**  ???  
>  **Ryuji:** what the eff dude this better be for real  
>  **Makoto:** Is he alive??  
>  **Haru:** Is he alright?  
>  **Futaba:** He's alive  
>  **Futaba:**  I don't know if he'll be 'alright'  
>  **Inari:** What do you mean Futaba?  
>  **Futaba:** I'll tell you all tomorrow  
>  **Haru:** I guess we'll be meeting in Le Blanc?  
>  **Futaba** : Yeah. And I'll try to pry info from Sojiro when he comes back  
>  **Futaba:** Tomorrow afternoon?  
>  **Makoto:**  We'll be there.

"What could've happened to him?" Morgana choked out, now sitting at Futaba's chair.

"Not something good, if she ran a rape kit that means— Akira— Akira has injuries that line up with—"

The cat nods. "I hope he'll be okay."

But they both knew that despite Akira being the strongest out of all of them, the leader of the Phantom Thieves is not okay.

* * *

The next morning, Futaba did everything she'll do on a normal day. Run tests, test the bugs she'd planted in every thief's phone at some point to see if they need replacement. Play video games. Go to Le Blanc to see Sojiro, or alternatively, check on Sojiro through the bug.

Le Blanc was empty. Perfect.

She grabbed Morgana up and rushed to the shop. The cat mewled in surprise.

> **Futaba:** I'll be at Le Blanc early btw  
>  **Futaba:** Will text if I see Akira

"Do you think Boss would tell you anything Futaba?" Morgana asked.

She stroked the cat's ear, "I hope so. We'll see."

This is it.  _Breathe in Futaba, ask Sojiro about Akira, you worry about your Key Item right?_

She stepped into the café.

Sojiro was in his usual place, a slight scowl on his face.

"Morning Sojiro."

"Futaba—"

Concern laced his voice and he was looking her straight in the eye.

"Hm?"

She set Morgana down, the cat bouncing up a stool. Sojiro sighed, bringing out a plate of curry, "Sit down. We need to talk."

And she did, silently taking out the stool next to Morgana. "It's about Akira isn't it. I—"

"He's alive yes. But you need to remember what I told you."

Futaba raised an eyebrow.

"I told you never to take up battles you can't fight. And apparently, you pissed off someone powerful enough to bribe the police. I don't you ending up like—"

Sojiro stops, purses his lips. "Akira's upstairs, don't disturb him too much, pretty sure the poor kid's sleeping it down. You can eat your curry later."

The words are unspoken but she knows why Sojiro stops. He's referring to mom. Wordlessly, she heads up the stairs, Morgana following behind her. Looking back once she was near the foot of the stairs.

"Thanks Sojiro, for everything."

Futaba doesn't look back, but she could've sworn he smiled.

* * *

Akira's asleep. He's in his PJ's. He looks normal if you don't count the bruises that line his bare arms and the scratches on his face.

On closer inspection, there's rope burn on his wrists. There are bags under his eyes and he's fidgeting in his sleep.

It isn't pretty.

"Akira—" Morgana whispers, "who did  _this_  to you?"

There's another set of feet that follows them, and when Futaba turns around. Goro Akechi was in front of her.

* * *

"What are  _you_ doing here. Can't believe Boss trusts you with Akira." Morgana murmurs.

His eyes are downcast. "I— I'm sorry, all of this is my fault." He sets his briefcase down.

Morgana looks at him intently before heading to the stairs, "I'll wait for the others downstairs."

To his word, the black cat did. Futaba's eyes stayed at Akira, "Why did you save him?"

"Because I— I can't let Masayoshi Shido ruin another life. I'm too far gone, but maybe Akira— Akira'll save the world from him."

He visibly shivers at the name, eyes manic.

"Masayoshi Shido... I swear I've heard that name before." Futaba perks up slightly, turning fully to the other.

Goro stays silent for a moment, his eyes darting from side to side, "Of course you have, he's running for Prime Minister."

An uneasy feeling settled over Futaba.  _Masayoshi Shido_ was the man behind all of this—

"That means—"

"Yes. The only thing I can do now was break him out, but I'm afraid I couldn’t get him before any damage was done."

"You almost killed him."

The detective sighed, "Yes. And I know I was stupid. I've been fooling myself for two years now— working with  _him_  was the worst thing I've done."

"Why did you work for him anyways, how did a fifteen year-old get with someone in the government."

"Sakura-san— Masayoshi Shido is my father."

Futaba's eyes were saucers.

"And Akira— Kurusu-kun, was supposed to be the scapegoat for all of the mental breakdowns I've caused on his orders," he finishes, voice hasty and low enough that only she can hear. "And he plans to dispose of me soon and replace me with him."

"The others are coming, you should—"

"No. I'm fully aware you all know I'm the mole. You've been planning something from the start. Haven't you, Sakura-san?"  
  
“Akechi—“

The detective nods, “I should— I’ll be downstairs Sakura-san.”

He leaves the room and goes downstairs, but not before murmuring a distant, “I’m sorry.”

Futaba turns her attention to her phone and loads up the Phantom Thieves’ IM chat.

> **Futaba:** Akechi’s here
> 
> **Ann:** WHAT?
> 
> **Futaba:** Don’t worry about Akira, he’s alive but very banged up pretty sure Akechi wouldn’t dare touch him now
> 
> **Futaba:** If any of you don’t wanna go now I don’t really blame you considering our circumstances
> 
> **Ryuji:** the eff man?? what’s that asshole doing there??
> 
> **Inari:** I guess he has his reasons, we should hear him out
> 
> **Ryuji:** thought we know he couldn’t be trusted
> 
> **Futaba:** That’s the point.
> 
> **Futaba:** Akechi is the one who broke him out
> 
> **Futaba:** And he told me who ‘Shido-san’ is
> 
> **Futaba:** Masayoshi Shido, his father
> 
> **Futaba:** Ring any bells? He told me Shido was running for Prime Minister.
> 
> **Inari:** I’ve heard people talk about him
> 
> **Ann:** No?
> 
> **Makoto:** Sis mentioned him once but I’ll have to double check with her
> 
> **Ryuji:** Holy shit though if Akira’s been imprisoned by that asshole… it means were in deep shit
> 
> **Haru:** I think it’ll be best if I don’t come.
> 
> **Makoto:** It’ll be fine Haru-chan. We’ll take care of this.
> 
> **Haru:** Thank you
> 
> **Futaba:** I guess I’ll see you all soon
> 
> **Futaba:** Akechi’s in Le Blanc with Morgana, I’m with Akira in his room.
> 
> **Futaba:** Try to be civil.

* * *

Sojiro, old man he may be, knew a few things here and there. Although, there is something he can’t quite place in Akechi's demeanor. The boy’s been quiet these days. Ever since Okumura died on live television… the boy had been restless, visible bags under his eyes and such.

“Thank you for the coffee, Boss,” he says, raising the cup to his lips. The cat, _Akira’s cat_ looks at him with obvious dislike, before exiting the store.

Could’ve sworn the cat was like an actual person. Not that he’ll be surprised, Akira and Futaba had one-sided conversations with the little menace. And the rest of the Phantom Thieves too, it seems, probably a thing between them all.

“It’s on the house, considering what you did for Akira.”

Akechi almost drops the mug. “Oh, Takemi-san told you? I— I actually hoped she wouldn’t.” His fingers clench into fists, and he avoids Sojiro’s eyes.

“Says you broke him out of somewhere. And her clinic was the only place you can trust him with,” Sojiro states, recounting the regular’s words.

Akechi takes a long sip from his coffee, “Akira mentioned her once or twice,” the younger answers, “and if I did bring him to an actual hospital— _he’ll_ know.”

“I told those kids never to pick fights they can’t win, turns out they’re suckers for it. Based on what Futaba told me— are you in any way affiliated with Masayoshi Shido?” Sojiro looked at the boy straight in the eye, voice low.

“I used to. I’m trying to cut ties with him completely.”

Sojiro grunts, his suspicions were correct after all, “Part of me wanted to tell Futaba his name. Knowing that he most likely stole _her_ research on Cognitive Psience.”

“I’m so sorry. I should leave—“Akechi stands straight, preparing to retrieve his case, but Sojiro grabs his hand.

“Don’t leave, I’m sure the rest would like a word from you. Especially what they thought you were going to do in the first place.”

Akechi nods slowly, sitting at his seat in front of Sojiro. “More coffee?” the older asks.

“It’s fine Boss, this’ll be enough. Thank you again.”

The door opens, and Akechi knows he’ll be confronted by the friends he sought to betray soon.

 


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Akira shifts under the covers, and Ryuji’s lips curve up. “Oi, sleeping beauty.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Akira?” Morgana hesitantly walks to the boy’s bed, climbing up and poking him in a spot Futaba hopes is unharmed._
> 
>  
> 
> _Akira shudders for a moment, petting Morgana like nothing had happened. The cat blinks, does the cat equivalent of raising an eyebrow. He sits up, revealing criss-crossing bandages that span most of his torso underneath his flimsy shirt._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oh. Good morning,” he mumbles, letting out a yawn. There’s still grogginess in his actions, bags under his eyes. He runs a hand through his messy hair, turning his attention the the others in his room. “Where’s Akechi?”_

Futaba receives a message roughly half an hour later.

 

> **Inari:** Ann and Ryuji are nearly there
> 
> **Inari:** most of us would arrive later, I apologize
> 
> **Futaba:** it’s fine tho?? :P
> 
> **Futaba:** Akira’s still alive but asleep don’t worry
> 
> **Futaba:** i’ll see u soon inari

* * *

 

Futaba sat cross-legged on the futon, silently looking at Akira. The boy had not stirred in the hour she’d been here with him, and that’s a good thing? He needs rest, as much as she wanted to interact with him.

Le Blanc is quiet. The breeze is slight, and the smell of coffee wafts from downstairs. Sojiro’s humming a bit, she can tell that much. And the white noise of the television fills the silence.

Akira’s chest rise and fall as he breaths, the only thing that confirms he’s alive. He should be waking up soon enough.

Soon enough.

“Good morning Boss!”

Ann walks in with a confidence only a model can exude, carrying Morgana in her arms. The cat comfortable in her grasp, purring softly. Ann crouches, lets Morgana hobble to the stairs before standing up again. Ryuji follows her, rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck, eyes low and lips pursed. He waves at Sojiro as he enters.

Akechi visibly wilts, in lack of a better term, the hand Sojiro’s holding goes limp. Sojiro releases his grip, and the younger holds his own wrist tightly.

“T-Takamaki-san, Sakamoto-san—“

The room is quiet. There was only the sound of the television permeating the surroundings.

“Morning, Futaba and Akira’s upstairs,” Sojiro says. The two teens nod, Ryuji heading upstairs without another word. Ann lingers, hand on the countertop.

“Hey Akechi—“

The said boy turns his head slowly. “Hi?”

He fiddles with the rim of his half-empty coffee cup, takes a long dragged sip. The air was awkward, weird.

“What you did— thank you, honestly. I know we doubted you for the longest time—“Ann mumbles out, twirling a stray strand of hair.

“And you were right in doing so,” he admits, tracing the cup’s circumference. “Part of me thought I was doing the right thing, yet— I guess I was wrong. Not to mention foolish. Its fine Takamaki-san, it’s the least I can do for him.”

“Why don’t you both go upstairs, Futaba’ll be worried.” Sojiro adjusts his glasses, looks at the two with worried eyes. “I’ll close up shop so you all can talk.”

“Thank you Boss.” Ann smiles, takes the boy’s hand and goes upstairs Akechi reluctantly following her lead.

These kids would be the end of him, he thinks as he picks up the now empty cup. He looks at it for a moment, before sighing and cleaning up for the day.

* * *

 

“Yo, Futaba!” Ryuji’s head popped out the stairs. The faux-blond had Morgana on his head for some reason, and Morgana merely waved at her (at least, that’s what Futaba assumes).

“Keep it down a bit, he’s still sleeping,” Morgana says, while Futaba, finger-on-lip gestured to the still sleeping boy on the bed.

The boy scampers into the room, reminiscent of Naruto or something and sits next to her, raising one of his legs. Morgana settles in Futaba’s lap of all places, and he purrs contented.

He scans Akira for a moment and grimaces. “Jeez, you weren’t kidding.”

“I’m worried,” Morgana admits.

“I know you are.” Ryuji puts a hand on Futaba’s shoulder, “We all are. But he’ll pull through— he _has_ to.”

Futaba can only nod in response. Leaning slightly on Ryuji’s form.

“I know he will,” she says with more conviction.

* * *

 

 

> **Inari:** Has anyone arrived yet?
> 
> **Ryuji:** me and ann
> 
> **Ryuji:** ann’s still downstairs for some reason
> 
> **Inari:** I see.
> 
> **Futaba:** You jealous of Akechi?
> 
> **Ryuji:** hell no dude
> 
> **Inari:** I am on my way as well
> 
> **Inari:** I shall be there with you soon enough
> 
> **Futaba:** Whatever Inari

* * *

 

Akira shifts under the covers, and Ryuji’s lips curve up. “Oi, sleeping beauty.”

“Akira?” Morgana hesitantly walks to the boy’s bed, climbing up and _poking_ him in a spot Futaba hopes is unharmed.

Akira shudders for a moment, petting Morgana like nothing had happened. The cat blinks, does the cat equivalent of raising an eyebrow. He sits up, revealing criss-crossing bandages that span most of his torso underneath his flimsy shirt.

“Oh. Good morning,” he mumbles, letting out a yawn. There’s still grogginess in his actions, bags under his eyes. He runs a hand through his messy hair, turning his attention the the others in his room. “Where’s Akechi?”

Ryuji passed out right next to her. Akira blinks, and promptly begins to freak out.

Ann walked in to an unconscious Ryuji, Akira already half-up, fidgeting with his sheets, and Futaba complaining about Ryuji’s weight. Akechi probably stifled a laugh behind her. She pinches her nose, “Someone explain this.”

“Akira woke up. Morgana poked his stomach a bit. Ryuji fainted. That’s practically it,” Futaba deadpanned. “Also he’s heavy,” she adds, pointing at the faux-blond.

Akira nodded in her direction, given the man’s attitude, probably meant hello or some variant of the word.

“Hey, hope we’re not intruding on anything Akira,” Ann says, releasing Akechi’s hand.

Akira shakes his head no, “I’d like to talk to Akechi.”

“Kurusu-kun—“

“You probably should you know, you _were_ going to kill him,” Morgana said, rolling his eyes.

“Ow!” Ryuji scrambled awake, standing immediately with that outburst. “What was _that_ for!”

“You were heavy. Heavier than Inari actually.” She pushes him, leaving the ex-track star on the other side of the room.

“Jeez. Talk about irritable. Oi, we should prolly head down.”

For once, Ryuji was right. Ann turns to Akechi, “Hey, if you do anything to Akira, we won’t hesitate to kick your ass. Got it?”

Akechi nods, “I understand Takamaki-san.”

The blonde heads down again, looking at their leader again. It’s going to be a pain to explain to Yusuke why Akira’s with Akechi later.

* * *

 

“I thought we have established that Akechi would—“

“I know Inari. Just let the two talk it out, we’ll find out either way. The attic is bugged.” Futaba winks, looks at Yusuke for a short while, returns to eating her curry afterwards.

“But isn’t it unsafe to leave the two alone?”

“That’s why Ryuji and Ann are literally underneath the stairs,” Morgana states.

“I see.” The blue hair boy sits down next to her. “And Boss?”

“Home, figured we need the privacy. Makoto’s arriving soon enough. Anyways, I forgot my laptop in my room, wanna go?”

The blue-hair boy sighs, “If you wish so.”

* * *

 

They arrive shortly afterwards, Futaba’s laptop was up and running anyways, and she set to work.

 _"Kurusu-san?"_ Akechi says, voice cracking. Futaba looks at her laptop's screen.  _Bug active_. Yusuke's back is against her closet door, Morgana at his feet.

 _"I wanted to say thank you, for what you did,"_ Akira says,  _"I would've—"_

Akira stops speaking, there's an audible shuffle.  _"I would've—"_

 _"You would've suffered either way,"_ the detective states,  _"I found out Shido's plans. The original was having you killed in the station— but he realized—"_

There's a choked sob. Is Akechi—  _crying_?

Morgana settles near her laptop, " _What_?"

His voice was confused, much like herself.

"I guess we have to listen to find out," she sighs, petting the black cat's head. "Masayoshi Shido—"

 _"He realized that I'm slowly fighting back. He wanted to have **me** killed instead of you. And— and hes planned to use you instead. In more ways than one. In line with that— I must apologize for not getting you out sooner." _The detective says in a voice that was raspy, scratchy even.

Yusuke lets out an audible sigh, "Like him or not, Akechi's still a victim of fate."

"Much like Akira," Futaba mumbles. "More ways than one...? Oh  _shit_."

"Swearing is usually Ryuji's habit, not yours. Something the matter Futaba?" Yusuke asks, walking to her side.

"There's something I haven't told the others," she admits, "me and Mona here heard it through the bug in Sojiro's phone."

"And I guess it's something serious?" He mumbles, just loud enough to hear it.

"Yes." Morgana says, "Takemi-san said she would've run a rape kit— it makes sense now."

Futaba's eyes start to water, her hands shake, "That man— he  _has_ to go down before the ballot count!"

Yusuke crouches, holds Futaba's shaking hands tight against his chest. "He will Futaba. We just have to tell the others."

Futaba wraps her arms around Yusuke's torso, "Thanks Inari."

"It's fine Futaba." Yusuke runs his fingers through auburn hair, shushing her gently. "It'll all be fine one day."

She breaks the hug, arms now crossed around raised legs.

"We just have to steal his heart," Morgana suggests, "there's  _no_  way he couldn't have a palace!"

Futaba pulls out her phone, tapping the Nav's icon. She enters  _Masayoshi Shido_.

_There is a hit._

"Oh damn, the bug!" Futaba exclaims, swiveling her chair and facing her laptop again. "I hope we haven't missed anything."

 _"Are you sure...? After what I've done?"_  Akechi says now.

 _"You don't have to do it alone,"_ Akira says,  _"He made you do horrible things."_

_"I— he said it would only cause memory loss. I know what I did is horrendous. You shouldn't forgive me."_

"Mom..." Futaba mumbles, Yusuke places a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Yusuke asks, looks at her like she was the ‘Sayuri’.

"A bit,” she answers, “I’m okay.”

"You don't have to face him Futaba," Morgana says," if our suspicions are correct..."

He puts his paw under his chin, much like a human would. Something like the ‘Thinker’, Futaba muses. Futaba’s pretty sure Yusuke’s noticed it too.

"I know, but— he's no less a victim like I was. If this Shido did make him do all of this—" Futaba closes her eyes, sighs. “We know what he did was wrong, but does that mean he should bear all the weight for it?”

"I guess you are right. But we should be wary, this still might be a set-up." And Morgana was telling the truth, Futaba admits that. But she had one more trick up her sleeve.

“His phone’s still bugged, I’ll find out if he’s planning on ratting us out Inari. I’m _always_ one step ahead.” She smirks, types something in code.

Yusuke looks at her with one eyebrow raised, he smiles. Laughs a bit even, “I know you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg i was going to post this yesterday my internet gave up on me


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"... thank you," Akechi mumbles. "Really."_
> 
> _"It's nothing Akechi, really. After what you did for Akira, for all of us," Makoto replies._
> 
> _"But if you do something sketchy we're kicking you out!" Ryuji was just short of screaming._
> 
> _Akechi chuckles a bit, "Understood.”_

"Futaba!" Makoto pulled the door open, "Sorry for arriving late, I had to finish something important."

Futaba looks up from her laptop, "Hey."

"Hello Makoto," Yusuke says, "I believe the others are with Akira upstairs, although—"

"Yes, I saw the text. I— I guess I'll need to talk to them," she states. "Also, I tried entering my sister's name again, but it seems like she had a change of heart all on her own."

"That's good," Yusuke says, "I have the feeling Akira played a part in this."

"I guess so." There's a small smile on her face as she says that. "Although considering what happened to Akira— I think that couldn't be a fair tradeoff."

"They're upstairs, if you want to see them," Futaba says, pointing to the stairs. "Although I know you know that—"

"Vey well, I'll join them, if that's alright with you," she adds.

"Yep. It's fine, besides, someone has to keep Ryuji in check," Futaba replies. Yusuke nods in response.

Makoto gives a curt nod, "Thank you." And she walks up the stairs, and it leaves Yusuke and Futaba alone again.

She pushes up her headphones, plugging it in her laptop. Types a few lines of code and opens the bug upstairs.

_"Niijima-san?"_ It's Akechi.

_"Hello there— I assume that everyone's made up then?"_

She removes her headphones, "Hey Inari." Futaba glances at the artist who was scribbling in a sketchbook, "Do you really think we can trust Akechi this time around?"

"I understand your concern, but a part of me believes yes, we probably can," he replies, "but of course, we must be wary. Even with his phone bugged he might be cooperating with Shido without us knowing."

"I guess."

She looks back at the screen, replacing the headphones on her ears. She should really put a video bug there—

_"I hope so."_ It was Akira's voice, which softer than usual.

_"Hey Akira, think we can actually trust him?"_ Ryuji asks, hints of disdain in his tone. Ann audibly tsks.

_"What do you think, Leader?"_ Morgana asks.

There's a moment of silence.

_"I see."_ Makoto says.  _"I trust your judgement in this Akira."_

"Akira really does trust him huh," Futaba muses as she types another line of programming. "I hope this doesn't bite him in the ass."

"Bite him in the ass...?"

"It's a metaphor Inari."

"I— I see."

_"The offer still stands Akechi, we can help you steal your father's heart and make him confess,"_ Morgana says.

_"Hell yeah we can! Politician or not, we can make 'em admit to everything!"_ Futaba chuckles at Ryuji's statement, but she does like the idea of bringing the man down.

_"But remember Ryuji, we need to act like normal students while doing this—"_ Ann retorts. Well, Ann did have a point— barring her and Morgana, they all had school.

_"Hey! I passed all my subjects last time_ ," Ryuji replies, exasperated. There's an audible sigh from who Futaba assumes is Makoto.

" _Enough of that, if you want to fight, do it downstairs_ ," Makoto says, " _please try to be civil for all our sakes._ "

_"Makoto's right you know,"_ Morgana states.  _"Lady Ann?"_

_"No, it’s nothing. Where were we?"_ Ann asks.  _"Ryuji?"_

_"Yeah. Crystal."_

There's another pregnant pause in the conversation.

_"... thank you,"_ Akechi mumbles.  _"Really."_

_"It's nothing Akechi, really. After what you did for Akira, for all of us,"_ Makoto replies.

_"But if you do something sketchy we're kicking you out!"_ Ryuji was just short of screaming.

Akechi chuckles a bit,  _"Understood.”_

* * *

 

> **Futaba:** anything noteworthy :p  
>  **Makoto:**  Masayoshi Shido. that's the perpetrator’s name  
>  **Makoto:** Can you dig up something about him? We have the keywords but I think we need more intel  
>  **Makoto:** I tried asking my sister but she has little to none  
>  **Futaba:** I'll do my best ;)  
>  **Futaba:** btw about Akechi I think he should still keep up appearances  
>  **Futaba:** lest this Shido guy figures out he's sided with us now  
>  **Makoto:** I see. I'll tell him later.

* * *

 

There was nothing new on the bug. In a normal circumstance, Futaba would assume Akira's out or something but considering what happened to him— he's probably still processing everything in bed. As for Futaba herself— she's on her own bed, fiddling with her laptop.

**New Quest: Go to Akira.**

Should she really...? Futaba buries her head under pillows, her laptop lying haphazardly on her stomach. Thinking about everything in video game terms helps, but even that has a limit.

Her phone beeps beside her, she shoves the pillow covering her face aside and looks at the screen.

> **Inari:** Are you sure you want to be left alone?  
>  **Inari:** I'm still in Yongen-Jaya

She stares at the message for a bit longer before typing a response.

> **Futaba:** You just want to hog the AC :p  
>  **Futaba:** Just don't bring those weird ass paints ok?  
>  **Futaba:** And don't disturb Sojiro in the sitting room  
>  **Inari:** I see  
>  **Inari:** I know you worry about Akira but we both know he's too stubborn to die early  
>  **Futaba:** I know that  
>  **Futaba:** I just can't help it Inari  
>  **Inari:** I see. I shall be there soon.

**Quest Cancelled.**

"Should we leave him alone for a while Morgana?" Futaba asks.

"Probably. The café's closed right? It'll be good to give him some space for a while," he admits, "even I don't know the full extent of what happened to him."

"I guess you're right," Futaba replies. Her lips were in a frown, eyes half-lidded at the laptop screen. "There's been no significant sound from the attic. Probably sleeping or something."

"Akira  _snores_ ," Morgana claims. The cat curls up against the laptop and lies down.

"Then he's not asleep," Futaba replies. “I hope he’s fine though,” Futaba admits, “even if—“

There is a silence that isn’t broken for a while.

* * *

 

Akira's buried under the covers again. His wounds hurt, and the cold was unbearable.

Bruises line his skin, and everything _hurt_. It’s no Metaverse kind of hurt, which was at most a prickling feeling, the slight sting that reminded you _you are alive, and you need to fight_.

No, it was far from that.

This was the kind of pain that won’t let you get out of bed, even if you’re _so_ close to recovering— mostly out of _shame_.

Do they even know?

He’ll have to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger, i just thought it was a good place to like cut it. next chapter should be out around monday or tuesday.
> 
> they should be going into shido's palace in the next chapter and i think i need time to figure it out :P


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"He’s getting agitated, to be honest. Ever since I busted Kurusu-kun out— heightened everything, security and the like, he doesn’t even give me much time outside of studying and investigating, always loose ends—“ Akechi starts. He rests his hands on the table, and breathes deeply before he continues._
> 
>  
> 
> _“We have to finish the infiltration before the ballot count,” he adds, “and I have already scouted it a bit before talking to you. It’s a huge one, and not only does my father occupy it, but it has several of his colleagues’ shadow selves as well.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _There’s a beat. Futaba holds on to her tea and takes a little sip._
> 
>  
> 
> _“So we have roughly three weeks, I see,” Yusuke says. “Although looking at Akira’s injuries—“_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I can fill his role for the time being, and I think one of the others should look after him while we’re inside the palace,” Akechi says, “I know you don’t trust me, but I swear I will help you.”_

 

> **Haru:** Is he fine Mako-chan?  
>  **Mako:** He's on the road to recovery... although some scars can never fade.  
>  **Haru:** What do you mean?  
>  **Mako:** I'll tell you tomorrow after school  
>  **Mako:** It's something I'd discuss face to face

Haru sighs and lies down on her bed, "What could've...? I— Akira-kun..."

* * *

 

Wake up, investigate, sleep, repeat. That was Akechi's shtick now, repeat, compartmentalize, follow orders—

It's draining. And it felt so refreshing having Kurusu around—

" _Kurusu Akira isn't supposed to be your friend,"_ Loki whispers, "y _ou tried to kill him once, you can do it now."_

He shakes his head at the thought. "Shut up shut up shut up—" he mutters, "please leave me alone."

" _But I am a part of you— and I know you won't deny that,"_ it sneers, voice soft but menacing. Akechi can feel claws hovering over at the tips of his shoulders.

Loki was right. "I know— yet you are part of the human subconscious as well."

The persona is silent. " _Very well then._ "

He grips his briefcase a little tighter and sets out to his flat.

A day passes, and Futaba is still worried.

* * *

 

 

> **Akechi:** Meet me in front of the Diet Building  
>  **Akechi:** Shido's palace keywords are Masayoshi Shido, Ship, and Diet Building  
>  **Futaba:** Should I tell the others seeing this isn't the group chat?  
>  **Akechi:** Tell them if you want, I have to tell you something about Akira as well  
>  **Futaba:**  I'll be there in an hour

* * *

 

"Should I Morgana?" Futaba asks, eyes still plastered on the phone. "I mean, I can easily tell the others but—"

"There is something sketchy about this—" he admits.

"I'm telling Inari. You take care of Akira," she commands. Morgana sighs and nods.

"Take care Futaba," he says, paw on her arm.

"I will."

**New Quest: Meet Akechi in front of the Diet Building**

* * *

 

 

> **Futaba:** accompany me to the diet building?? (:V)   
>  **Futaba:** I'll pay for the fare don't worry :p  
>  **Inari:** I suppose I have nothing to do... I'll meet you in Shibuya then?  
>  **Inari:**  Unless you want me to go to Yongen-Jaya?  
>  **Futaba:** I'll be fine  
>  **Futaba:** I'll explain otw

* * *

"Why the sudden trip then?" Yusuke asks her as they board the train, the air was suffocating—but its nothing considering the beach episode—

Besides, it was for Akira right?

"Hm? It's Akechi, asked me to meet up in front of the Diet Building. I needed backup, Morgana's with Akira," she states, "Jeez, is the train really this crowded?"

"Isn't this dangerous?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow at Futaba, who shrugs and holds on to his bookbag.

"I know." She smirks at the thought, leaving Yusuke confused.

He pauses and opens his mouth something before Futaba intervenes, "He's clean the last time I checked. Don't worry."

"I see. We have to get off soon—" he murmurs, and the rest of the train ride is silent.

* * *

 

The diet building stands proud on the background. Yusuke shields his eyes from the waning sun, hand above his brow, holding Futaba's shoulder.

"Do you see him?" Futaba asks softly, the blue haired boy shakes his head no. "Okay."

Futaba pulls out her phone from her pocket and checks for a reply. None.

"Think he'll be here soon? We can always look at the palace without Akechi," he suggests, "unless you have business with him."

She nods her head yes, "Yeah, he told me he'll say something about Akira. And— I still have the lingering suspicion that—"

"Is it about your mother?" Yusuke asks, "Or have I overstepped our boundaries?"

"Yeah," she admits. Hands clapped together, thumbs twiddling with each other. "It's fine if you ask about Mom— it's just—"

"I know the feeling."

Akira hadn't really spilled the details about Yusuke's mother— but she could tell that she did mean a lot to Inari— much like the  _Sayuri_.

The  _Sayuri_  that resided in Café Le Blanc—

"Hm?" Yusuke mutters. He brings out his phone, the case stained with different shades and kinds of paint, slightly battered with time. Much like his hands actually.

"What is it?" Futaba asks, Yusuke shoots up and looks at the Diet Building again.

"I believe we've found our detective." He smiles a bit at the screen before Futaba’s eyes spot a familiar sandy-haired figure in a tan coat.

* * *

 

"Morgana?"

The cat perks up the mention of his name. Morgana scurries through the futon and to the bed to find Akira already awake.

"Here!" Morgana shouts, "We were worried—"

Akira looks at him with an almost empty pair of eyes.

Something is horribly, horribly wrong.

"I know you are," he admits, scratching Morgana behind his right ear. "Futaba?"

"Out with Yusuke."

Akira raises an eyebrow.

"Computer browsing," Morgana adds in haste.

Akira seemingly accepts the explanation for a second there, but he speaks again, “She’s not, isn’t she?”

Akira winces as he pivots his body to achieve a sitting position. He rests his back on a fortress of pillows that wasn’t there before the Casino heist.

“What happened to constant bed rest!?” Morgana complains— Akira shakes his head no.

“It’s nothing drastic. Where’s Futaba?”

“Like I said, she went out with Yusuke!”

He puts a hand on his wrist, unconsciously mimicking what he does with his gloves in the Metaverse. “They’re going to figure out Shido’s palace, aren’t they?”

Morgana sighs, shakes his head for a moment before looking into the teenager’s steel gray eyes, “You should sleep.” He scoots over, lands on the worktable without any fuss. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Morgana?” Akira calls.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t worry about me too much,” Akira replies, setting himself on the bed once more. He’s propped up on the same pillows his back had rested earlier, and he looks like normal, bar the split lip and the black eye, or the blues and purples of his arms.

“No promises,” Morgana admits, “but you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself either.”

 “I’ll take note of that,” Akira says, his eyes slowly droop and Morgana’s sure he needs the nap.

* * *

 

Futaba might have chickened out. Fine, chickened out is a bit _too_ extreme— but she’s clinging to Yusuke’s bookbag.

 _Definitely_ chickening out. But **Quest Completed** , that's good.

“Ah, Kitagawa-san, Sakura-san—“ Akechi turns to them, his grip on his suitcase a little tighter now. “I didn’t expect you to show up, but a promise is a promise.”

But before he can say anything, Yusuke raises his hand. “I think we should go somewhere less crowded—“

Perfect timing, a few girls were in their vicinity.

“Let’s go then?” Yusuke asks, Futaba nods, turns to Akechi.

“I agree,” Akechi replies, “I believe there is a dinner nearby—“

* * *

 

“Coffee?” Futaba asks, “Or do you want that black jelly thing Yusuke?”

“I’ll settle for a coffee, “Akechi says, “You, Sakura-san?”

“Seriously man, call me Futaba. You _did_ drag out my brother from wherever. Pretty sure Sojiro’s running the adoption papers,” Futaba states, “I’ll get a Frui-Tea.”

Akechi’s eyebrow raises a bit, but doesn’t question.

“Tea for me as well,” Yusuke adds.

It takes a while and an awful lot of noise to get their respective drinks, Futaba can feel her Courage stat rising a few points from all the people—

“We have to make this quick,” Akechi admits, “I received Niijima-san’s text, and you are right Sa— Futaba-san.”

“ _Spill it_ ,” she replies, and Yusuke merely nods next to her.

“He’s getting agitated, to be honest. Ever since I busted Kurusu-kun out— heightened everything, security and the like, he doesn’t even give me much time outside of studying and investigating, always loose ends—“ Akechi starts. He rests his hands on the table, and breathes deeply before he continues.

“We have to finish the infiltration before the ballot count,” he adds, “and I have already scouted it a bit before talking to you. It’s a huge one, and not only does my father occupy it, but it has several of his colleagues’ shadow selves as well.”

There’s a beat. Futaba holds on to her tea and takes a little sip.

“So we have roughly three weeks, I see,” Yusuke says. “Although looking at Akira’s injuries—“

“I can fill his role for the time being, and I think one of the others should look after him while we’re inside the palace,” Akechi says, “I know you don’t trust me, but I swear I will help you.”

“Really?” Futaba asks, “And how can you fill Akira’s— hey, seriously, Robin Hood doesn’t fill the other elemental—“

“I know, and I’ve always been curious about it. I haven’t told you this, but I can wield different personae as well.”

Futaba drops the cup in surprise, spilling tea all over the table, “Oh crap.”

“I will try my best, that is certain. We share the same objective now, right?”

“I believe so,” says Yusuke, “But Ryuji’s threat still stands. Do something irrational, we will promptly— what’s that—“

“It’s ‘kick your ass’ Inari.”

“Ah.”

* * *

 

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Hermit** Persona, I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall **lead** to freedom and new power…_

“Akechi, you alright?” Futaba asks.

“It— It’s fine Futaba-san,” he replies.

Yusuke takes a sip of tea, “You spaced out,” he says.

_What was that—_

“I have to leave. I have a meeting with—”

“We understand Akechi, don’t worry,” Futaba says with a genuine smile.

And he smiles too, when he has left, but silentlywonders about that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleasant boy finally has a confidant other than akira. jeez.
> 
> if you're asking why yusuke's doesn't get established right afterwards, it's because futaba does trust akechi now, albeit with a few more hesitations. also it would look weird. also there's our first mention of haru other than the text at the start! yay, more phantom thieves for all of us!
> 
> and for our favorite nasty crimeboi? he's fine, but things need to settle before they really get going. also i promised shido's palace but i think that can wait a chapter or two more, futaba does need to report to makoto before anything else happens...
> 
> next update? i have no idea, probably in the next week. school's ramping up fast and i'm writing this on the fly. and yes, akechi would have more personae now, not just robin hood and loki, although i think he wouldn't bust out loki for a while. because, yeah, that complication.
> 
> also i lowkey ship yutaba if you haven't noticed, should i make it romantic...?


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Akira!" she shouts, he stupors out from his thoughts, "What the hell are you doing here!”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _She was holding someone’s hand, which was revealed as soon as another voice pipes in, "Futaba, let him explain." Yusuke tugs the bond between their hands, successfully shutting her. But he isn’t impressed with it as well, obviously._
> 
>  
> 
> _"If you don't have a proper explanation, Akira,” Futaba threatens, with a small amount of venom—it is mostly out of worry—brown irises stare with hardness, “We will call Makoto."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Akira raises both hands in defeat, "I don't. I guess I’m just trying if Diarama can make these bruises heal faster."_
> 
>  
> 
> in which futaba is worried, yusuke gets dragged along, and morgana forces akira to comply to bedrest.

"Shido-san?"

Akechi enters the office, half-lidded eyes lined with what seemed to be dark circles and pursed lips turned into an irritated frown. It was evident that he hadn't had much sleep for days— maybe even weeks now.

"What of the  targets?" Shido asks, fingers interlocking with each other, and his elbows were settled on top of his desk. Almost like something straight from a video game or some anime — where heroes won and villains lost, where everything was as simple as good and evil.

"The locations are not yet tracked," Akechi states blankly, "But I should be nearly there."

"And the Phantom Thieves?"

Akechi freezes at the name. He grips his case a little tighter than usual, and Shido clicks his tongue in frustration.

"It'll be too noticeable if too many teenagers went missing in a short period of time Shido-san, maybe—" The suggestion was out from Akechi's mouth, but instead, the politician balls up his fists and slams at the table.

"Their  _leader_ has escaped. Track him down even if it's the last thing you do."

Akechi flinches at the statement, given how Shido toned it— has he tracked down the rest of the thieves? Akechi sure hopes he hasn’t.

"Understood."

Inside the sea of his soul, Loki stirs slowly, and he grimaces at the feeling.

 _"What now?"_ It asks,  _"You are so close to your goal—"_

Silence was Akechi's best answer, it isn't the best time to speak with his inner self here.

With fewer interests, Shido commands him, "You are dismissed."

Akechi leaves the office faster than a bullet leaves a gun.

* * *

 

> **Makoto:** Masayoshi Shido...  
>  **Futaba:**  yep yep   
>  **Futaba:** i think he was going to tell us more but we ran out of time  
>  **Makoto:**  Most people from my sister's office are affiliated with him  
>  **Makoto:** It all makes sense now...  
>  **Makoto:** I can't help but to worry about her  
>  **Futaba:** we just need to steal his heart!!  
>  **Futaba:**  >:) >:)   
>  **Makoto:** We'll hold a meeting soon  
>  **Makoto:**  Is Boss fine with the idea of using Le Blanc as our  base?  
>  **Futaba:** yeah (:V)   
>  **Makoto:**  Then I'll see you tomorrow

* * *

 

 _"And why is that?"_ Another Persona of his, Robin Hood, begins to muse, _"That boy— You are attached to him, aren't you?"_

Is this about Kurusu—

Before he finishes his own thoughts, Loki interrupts,  _"That boy would be **our**  downfall, you fool! And yet you still  **think**_   _we should help them?"_

Akechi exasperatedly pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Can you two just  _stop?_ " He harshly mutters, under his breath. "This is  _my_ choice."

People are staring, it  _was_ a crowded train, but he pays no mind to them.

 _"Then don't complain when they leave you to rot,"_  Loki was seething, Akechi can tell,  _"You know that they still distrust you."_

_"But that boy you had Loki save— he is the reason for my existence, isn't he?"_

Robin Hood is strangely perceptive, he notes. Then again, Robin Hood  _is_ Akechi, albeit only a small fraction of him.

"I like to think _—_ " He finally admits, softly, so that no one would hear, "that he is."

Peace comes afterward to his mind, as the two voices drowned by the noise of Shibuya crowds.

* * *

 

Morgana is  asleep on the worktable. His wounds still sting, and he is pretty much bedridden for at least another week.

The atmosphere is silent. Only white noise permeates the area.

He knows he isn't alone anymore, as Arsène arises from many shapes of his soul.

 _"Are you thinking about him?"_ Arsène asks,  _"It's better to worry about your being first."_

"Arsène—"

 _"Akechi Goro is a formidable ally, you know that well, Akira,"_ He can feel Arsène's non-existing eyes boring into his injured figure,  _"He has done what myself cannot. As much as I wanted to help—"_

The Persona paused, full of doubt, and Akira heard the sound his other self made, a clicking of a tongue,  _"There was something preventing me from interfering."_

"I see…"

_"Should I call upon another?"_

"It's— It's fine, Arsène, really. This is fine."

_"I wish I could tend to your wounds, but that is High Pixie's job—"_

"Metaverse healing can't trump these," he says, glancing to the blood-soaked bandages, "I think he tried—"

 _"Ah, that."_ Akira could almost see how Arsène taps his chin in a repetitive manner,  _"Unfortunately, he did not. Goro Akechi has no healing spell under his arsenal."_

A frown forms at the thought, on Arsène knowing Akechi more than him—

"Tae's medicine works wonders. I  _can_  go to the Metaverse, Arsène."

He pulls himself up, wincing audibly as he did. His legs are trembling as they try to hold up the weight of his body— Clammy fingers hold tightly against the wooden shelf as the pain continues to prickle his senses—

At mere sight of his other self struggling, Arsène reprimands,  _"Akira—"_

"I can handle this," Akira tells his façade _—_ more to himself _._ Seeing that Akira is against his advice, the embodiment of theft does his version of a sigh.

 _"You need to think this rationally,"_ His words are coated with seriousness, and he can imagine slanted eyes observing how shaky Akira's legs are, he is in no state to fight in the Palace.  _"If you died—"_

" _—_ You'll die too, 'Séne."

The next word is lost, the Persona can see how unsteady his figure is, and yet _—_ There is clear determination in his words.

 _"Fine."_ He concludes, _"His help would be all for naught if you failed, keep that in mind."_

With that, he grabs his phone from the desk and taps the MetaNav app’s button.

_Destination: Mementos_

* * *

Futaba wipes the last trickles of Frui-Tea from the table, "Well,  _that_ settles it."

She pats her hands on a piece of tissue before looking back at Yusuke, who finished his while she is mopping up the damn mess. He smiles, standing as she drops the wet piece of paper on the table.

"We should go," He pauses, "And report to Makoto."

" _Yeah, yeah_ , I know, Inari." Retorts Futaba, hands against her chest, "Don't rush me."

Before Yusuke can answer her, she suggests, "Let's visit Akiba  first?"

He nods, "As you wish," But Futaba was quick to sense his doubt, before he continues on, "Although—"

" _Fine_ ," She cuts his sentence short, voice filled with annoyance, though not long, "Akiba can wait then. We have a meeting tomorrow, don't be late!"

She childishly jabs a finger into Yusuke's side. Then, Yusuke looked at her, very much confused as he shrugs the gesture off and sighs quietly.

"I'll take you back to Yongen-Jaya if you permit it."

Futaba agrees, her hair bounces off from her shoulder as she gave an affirmative nod, "We should  _really_ go now, Sojiro's gonna get mad if we stayed out too late."

“I agree.”

They walk, side by side, to the train station.

* * *

 Yongen-jaya was mostly empty at this time now, just before the sunset. Rays of light were already gloomy, painting the sky with deep yellows and oranges, overtaking the surroundings. Bathed in soft glowing gold, Futaba and Yusuke step off the station, hand in hand.

“Hey, Inari,” Futaba says, pace a tad bit slower compared to Yusuke, “I feel like my energy bar is completely drained.”

“We’re nearly there,” He points out, “Just a bit of walking left.”

Futaba nods with drowsy eyes and a slight yawn, “Should’ve slept properly,” She chides herself.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

The bespectacled girl looks at him, but she can’t quite see his face now, maybe it’s the lighting and all— nevertheless, she can tell his lips are curved into a concerned frown,  _proven_ , as he says, “You’ve been monitoring him all night, haven’t you?”d

“Guilty as charged,” She mumbles,  _is he like those weird old wizards in RPG games or what_ — “He might do something stupid if I didn’t.”

Her brain process a bit slower by then—Thoughts about her wizard avatar—before she realizes something. Her feet stop marching, clenching her hold slightly tighter.  _Akira—_

“H-Hey, we should stop by Le Blanc first!” Futaba exclaims, tugging the painter’s hand and starting a mad dash towards the cafe, with a confused Inari in tow.

Thought they stop as Yusuke hears a certain noise  _someone_  would make.

“Futaba! Yusuke!” shouts a  _very_  familiar voice, shortly after, Morgana is there by her feet.

Her mind is making ten thousand—an exaggeration but that's not the point—scenarios over a minute. There was only one thing in common, they all are  _not_  good.

“Morgana?” Yusuke quipped, head whipping searching for another figure,  _but_ — “Where’s—“

“Metaverse, now!” The feline shrieked, “I was going to check myself but—“

Futaba looks at the other, contemplating, and Yusuke knows, there are concern coloring them, “Inari?”

Yusuke nods in agreement and in Futaba’s hand, her phone fetched and ready. “Let us go now.”

“Then let’s go!” Futaba declares, averting her vision somewhere to the side, determination filling her very being.

And she says, barely heard:

“Sleep can wait.”

* * *

 

When Akira lands in the Metaverse's version of Le Blanc, his legs buckle in instant.

 _Okay, this was a good idea a few minutes ago_ , his mind supplies as he clutches his mask tight,  _it is **not** nice now_—before screaming, “High Pixie!”

He goes still, most of his wounds disappear; cuts fade to scars as High Pixie casts  _Diarama_  silently. Most of the pain fade into nothingness, and he can stand now, albeit his leg still hurts. Akira then checks the bruises,  _hadn’t gone completely_ , he muses. Doing another healing spell might deplete his energy even faster, so that was it, he needs to bear it, at least for a while more.

The consequences, however, he must deal with the intense observation from one of his Personae, as her wings beat steadily, suspending her above his head. Pale lips open as she spoke. Akira hopes it isn’t another round of speech.

 _"Ah, Arsène was not kidding,"_ A beat, as her eyes sweep over his figure,  _"Though, that is the least I can do for you."_

"Thank you," He says simply, standing up.

She hovers closer to her master, hand waved as she asks, " _Do you require more of me?_ "

Akira shakes his head, and the persona bows as he did. The persona dissipates right before his eyes shortly afterwards. He managed to sit on the bed,  _his_ bed. The outside world looks normal to a degree, with only the station distorted.

 _Odd_ , he commented, as the floor is letting out sounds like a continuous  _thudthudthud_ —  _But no one is here..._

Suddenly the door bursts open, revealing a panicked-looking Futaba Sakura, eyes almost mechanically searching around. Akira can see bags under her eyes, a sign of another night of sleep deprivation.

"Akira!" she shouts, he stupors out from his thoughts, "What the  _hell_  are you doing here!”

She was holding someone’s hand, which was revealed as soon as another voice pipes in, "Futaba, let him explain." Yusuke tugs the bond between their hands, successfully shutting her. But he isn’t impressed with it as well, obviously.

"If you don't have a proper explanation, Akira,” Futaba threatens, with a small amount of venom—it is mostly out of worry—brown irises stare with hardness, “We  _will_  call Makoto."

Akira raises both hands in defeat, "I don't. I guess I’m just trying if Diarama can make these bruises heal faster."

Much as Futaba wanted to disagree, Akira  _was_  right: bruises  _did_  fade to some degree, and it seemed like the cuts on his face had closed up. He looked almost… normal?

 _“Do not be fooled._ ” A greenish light was covering her sight but gone as fast as it appears, “ _He’s not back to normal_.  _Look closer. His eyes. The tremors._ ”

Necronomicon was right, he might look physically fine, but she guesses, but his injuries span more than what they see.

"Maybe it did, but  _you_ , Mister ‘I-have-no-injuries’. Stay in bed," Morgana commands, pointing an accusatory paw at him, "for at least another week."

"But in all fairness," Yusuke states, "Diarama is effective against his injuries."

"I can see that, Inari, although, that was really reckless, Akira— I—"

Yusuke slips out from her hold, and moved his hand instead to her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort. Futaba throws her gaze down, taking Yusuke’s hand slowly and murmurs, “I can’t lose anyone anymore, not you, okay...”

"I should be the one worrying! I take a nap then poof! Missing leader," Morgana complains, “Are you out of your mind?”

Akira nods, sighing aloud as he averts away his eyes. Somewhere, somewhere that is not Yusuke, Futaba, especially Morgana— “Sorry for making you all worry,” He says, slowly. “..Let’s head back, we have a meeting tomorrow.”

Akira stands up, as Morgana hisses, “We are  _not_  done with this conversation!”

"Then we can continue it in my actual room," Akira mumbles, not catching anyone’s eyes, “Shadows and all.”

"I see his point, Futaba, we should return before we are seen as threats," Yusuke adds, “They might find us soon.”

"Inari—"

The next words are lost to silence. Yusuke’s hand strays from her shoulder blade, back to his side, "He can explain in full without us worrying about shadows, it's best that we return,"

" _Fine_. He better has a sensible explanation for this,” Futaba brings out her phone, taps the ‘Exit’ button on the app.

 _“Now returning from Mementos, thank you for your hard work,”_  Futaba’s phone drones.

Now, informing Makoto... Futaba gulps hard at the thought of that.

* * *

 

> **Futaba:** akira was in the metaverse
> 
> **Futaba:** inari mona and i brought him back
> 
> **Futaba:** …
> 
> **Futaba:** im really sorry makoto

* * *

 

Night falls swiftly. Akira’s reasoning was none than a claim of curiosity.

A glance at her phone quickly prompts Yusuke to leave, citing a curfew of some sorts. Morgana is fast asleep on one side of the bed. The other side sat the other two, Futaba leans slightly against the older boy’s side.

“Hey,” She whispers, “Are you really okay?”

Akira doesn’t answer, but he does nod his head a bit— but Futaba isn’t convinced.

“I know you’re not going to say anything about the interrogation, Akira, but—“

The next words disappear into murmurs, and everything stops for a moment.

“I’m fine, Futaba, I just— don’t worry that much,” The retort doesn’t satisfy Futaba too much, Akira brings his hand over to her orange hair, ruffling it tenderly, “It’s  _my_ job to worry about  _you_ , not the other way around.”

“Don’t be stupid then, one more misstep and Sojiro is going to kill us  _both,_ ” she replies.

“Hah, like he will.”

Falling to a comfortable silence, Akira intervenes, “Shouldn’t you go back?”

“’M not leaving you anytime soon.”

“It’s late.”

“Sojiro will understand, I’ll text. Now, scoot over, I wanna sleep already.”

“But—“

“There’s a thing called  _platonic bed sharing,_  you dork. And  _you_  are  _not_  going to sleep on the futon!”

Akira smiles softly before moving closer to the wall, almost crashing into Morgana’s sleeping form.

“That okay?”

“Warmer than usual, but I’m good.”

“Good night, Futaba.”

“Sweet dreams,  _big brother_ ,” He swears, she could see her grinning widely.

 _Oh, well, this is nice_ —was his thought before being drowned out by drowsiness. That night, he sleeps without nightmares.

_Rank up: Hermit!_

* * *

 

 **Futaba:** i'm staying over :p

 **Futaba:** don't worry bout me

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i apologize.
> 
> school's been reaalllly really hectic, and would continue to do so for the next ten-ish months-- but the workload would decrease drastically after research is fully done (i hope). i also have school applications to process and loads of stuff i need to sort out this year (graduating is frustrating)
> 
> i can't really promise a chapter a week with the schedule i have now :'( but i will do my best to give you all an update regularly.
> 
> but i do have some good news, if you noticed that the quality of the writing shot up a bit, it's because of my new beta reader [ Imperceptible! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperceptible) they're really helpful and i'm really glad they've offered their help in this lil pet project of mine. they're listed as a co-creator unless they'd like their name taken down.
> 
> if you want to scream at me bc of the plot, contact ma at my tumblr amixxhan! i might start to post snippets of upcoming chapters there as well, stay tuned!! also, i'd love to thank everyone for 200+ kudos and 3000+ reads, i'm really flattered owo
> 
> i'll see you guys in the next update, sorry if theres little to no akechi in this one though.


	6. vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“… The Justice arcana.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hm? The Justice what now?” Futaba asks, turning to their incapacitated leader. Akira sighs._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You know how I tell you all you’re all affiliated with a certain tarot card? Justice, that’s Akechi’s.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Justice…“ Yusuke starts, “It means law and order if drawn upright, if reversed…“ A beat, “it symbolizes corruption.”_
> 
>  
> 
> in which akira is a rebel, the phantom thieves start thieving, and goro is conflicted. again.

 

> **Futaba:** heyo guys  
>  **Futaba:** b4 anyone asks yes i am with akira and no you cant talk to him  
>  **Futaba:** if morgana is to be believed he hasnt really slept much and i dont wanna disturb him  
>  **Futaba:** id like to discuss something but idk if hes gonna be game for any of it  
>  **Futaba:** buuuutttt good news akechi gave me the keywords for shidos palace  
>  **Futaba:**  akiras wounds are mostly gone bc he is an idiot and he diaramaed himself in the metaverse  
>  **Futaba:** doesnt really matter hes going to be confined to the bed whether he likes it or not (:V)   
>  **Futaba:** ttyl i think hes gonna wake up if i continue typing

* * *

 

 

> **Makoto:** So injuries acquired in the real world can be healed in the Metaverse?  
>  **Makoto:** Sounds a bit implausible, but it may help speed up his recovery  
>  **Futaba:** yep yep all the cutd have closed, and the bruises are mostly fading  
>  **Futaba:**  the one on his chest hasnt faded just yet tho  
>  **Futaba:** i'll just have to restrain him to the friggin bed if i have to  
>  **Futaba:** nasty bruise on his chest makes me worry tho shaped like a boot of some sorts  
>  **Futaba:** of course m not stupid and i know where that came from but...   
>  **Futaba:** i just dont want him hurt more.  
>  **Futaba:** waiiiittt i think he might wake up if i continue texting  
>  **Futaba:** see u later queen  
>  **Makoto:** I'll see you then

* * *

 

"Mornin' Sojiro!" Futaba greets.

"You didn't return last night," he says. Stern eyes sweep over her figure before sighing deeply.

"Yeah?" Futaba replies, more of a question, her eyes widen when she realizes something, "Oh god, please don't discuss the  _sex_ thing. Also did the text send?"

"Did you two—"

"No, nope," she exlaims, shaking both hands frantically, " _never_."

"Good."

He sets down a full plate of curry on the countertop. The aroma of coffee wafts from the siphons on the corner. Sojiro adjusts his glasses, wiping the fog out.

She reluctantly sits on a chair, tapping her fingers on the countertop— Sojiro passes on silverware to her side of the bar.

"Sorry for worrying you Sojiro," she says, barely a whisper. Her hand lingers on the side of the plate, eyes downcast.

"Hm?"

Sojiro turns to her, hands in pockets— "You know, I never stop worrying either way."

"I know," she replies before shoving another spoonful of curry down her throat, "and I appreciate that— Akira's asleep if you're wondering."

There is a long silence only disturbed by the scraping of utensils and the sound of water boiling.

"What's wrong?"

Futaba's shoot up to meet her pseudo-father's. The spoon clatters on the plate shortly afterward, "What do you mean?"

"I'm your guardian Futaba, it's my job to know if you're not acting normally," he states bluntly, "PT business?"

"Yeah, PT business—" her voice trails off, "PT business."

"Speaking of which, when are your friends going here?"

Futaba's lips curl into a smile, "Soon enough."

"Soon enough," Sojiro repeats. "I'll close up once someone gets here."

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Makoto's the first one to turn up. The brunette president clutches her bookbag to her chest tightly, her back against the door— breathing deeply. It looked like ran all the way from Shujin to Yongen-jaya— after a while she straightens up.

"Hello Boss, sorry for the intrusion," she greets, bowing slightly. He nods in acknowledgment.

She's upstairs before he can offer juice or soda, and before he can react any more, two blondes enter the establishment.

Ryuji's hands were full, two bookbags occupy his arms, and a bag of what seems to be treats for Morgana in one of his fists. Ann enters next, and she merely looks at the faux-blonde with amusement.

"Hi Boss! Someone overestimated himself," Ann explains with a smile, watching the other stumble on the stairs.

"Alright, alright, just tell me if you want something to drink up there," Sojiro says.

"Thanks Boss!"

Ann beams at him before sighing when an audible thud was heard, she laughs— earning a barely comprehensible cuss from Ryuji. She disappears into the hallway, her light steps still heard from the counter.

Haru arrives quietly, soft eyes darting from side to side. She smooths her skirt before turning to him, a meek  _Hello Boss!_ as she passes. She takes up the coffee he'd offered, but she asked to make it herself.

"No worries Haru," he reassures, "Café Le Blanc would welcome you, _always_."

The heiress turns to him, a genuine smile on her face. She bows before heading upwards.

He ticks off the members that already entered, there was Futaba and Akira upstairs, Makoto, Ann and Ryuji, Haru— though that painter boy Futaba likes so much isn’t in Le Blanc just yet— and Akechi Goro is nowhere to be seen either.

The door opens quite a while later to reveal Yusuke— who merely glances at the _Sayuri_ before continuing and stopping in front of Sojiro.

“Hey, Yusuke?”

The boy turns to his direction, half-surprised and half-worried, “Hello Boss.”

“Thanks, what you’ve doing with Futaba. She hasn’t been doing well since—“ the older man’s voice trails off, stopping for a moment, “I know you know.”

“Ah, I— It’s fine, after all Akira does mean a lot to the both of us. It is imperative that he receive help from Futaba and I as well—“

“They’re waiting upstairs,” he informs, the blue-haired boy nods, excuses himself politely and heads up the corridor.

He pours up a cup of coffee for himself now, drinking half of it as he intently listens for any sign of life in the attic— they’re all acting as normal as they can—probably laughing and joking around like friends would.

When Akira Kurusu came into his life—he thought he needed to deal with a smug bastard for a whole year— he certainly never expected to pseudo-adopt nine kids and a house cat. Things didn't work out the way Sojiro expected it to be, but it turned out for the better.

Yeah, _much_ better.

* * *

 

“Hm… Should we all head to the Diet Building then?” Makoto brings up, raising a hand.

“Assuming Akechi did give us the real keywords—“ Futaba mutters, “we should be able to get into it. _Fast_ , deadline’s election day.”

“I believe that he has no reason to lie to us, if he is truly defecting from Shido,” Yusuke says, “I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

“So we really are trusting Akechi, huh?” Ryuji comments.

“If he really wanted to kill me—he would’ve done so in the start,” Akira reiterated, “he could’ve just leave me there to die or shoot me himself.”

“But what if this is all a ploy to get us to trust him again?” Haru stressed. The room felt a couple of degrees lower.

“Haru—“ Ann starts, but Haru waves a hand and continues speaking.

“I can never forgive him for killing my father—but if Akira trusts him to lead us, then so be it. Although—I still have my doubts.”

“Honestly, I do too,” Makoto admits, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “It’s not often a man with his conviction turn against his own side that suddenly.”

“… The Justice arcana.”

“Hm? The Justice what now?” Futaba asks, turning to their incapacitated leader. Akira sighs.

“You know how I tell you all you’re all affiliated with a certain tarot card? Justice, that’s Akechi’s.”

“Justice…“ Yusuke starts, “It means law and order if drawn upright, if reversed…“ A beat, “it symbolizes corruption.”

“But Inari— what Akechi told us.“ Futaba looks at the artist with contempt, Yusuke shaking his head, face saying _I’m not finished yet_.

“The Fool, much like our leader, symbolizes endless possibilities and new beginnings. The Joker of the major arcana—“

Yusuke leers sideways to face their leader, who merely looks at him with blank eyes, “Much like you Akira. Yet, if reversed—foolishness and stupidity, an actual fool.”

Akira nods, “I know. Because the Persona he used when he broke me out—it wasn’t Robin Hood.”

“But that’s impossible!” Morgana claims, “You were the exception to that!”

“It’s not beyond the world of possibility,” Yusuke replies, “and he did make the same claim to me and Futaba. If he could truly wield more than one Persona—“

“But something does strike me as odd,” Futaba pipes up, “if he does have another persona—I couldn’t detect it. Not like Akira’s.“

“So basically, you sayin’ Akechi knows the Metaverse better than we do?” Ryuji asks, eyebrow raised.

“That’s surprisingly correct for you Ryuji,” Morgana snickers. Ryuji bolts to stand, slamming both hands on the table.

“Okay—Let’s get drinks Ryuji!” Ann grits her teeth and drags the faux-blond by the jacket collar. Ryuji responds with a helpless incomprehensible sentence while getting dragged off.

“Now that’s settled—should we take a peek at Shido’s palace?” Futaba inquires, “I mean, even with Akira down we should start the infiltration route. We have like a week or so.”

“You all do realize that I’m here?”

“Yep, and you are staying in bed whether you like it or not!” Futaba yells, something more of a screech than a statement all together.

“Best we leave soon, if you want to verify the keywords,” Yusuke points out, “it’s getting late.”

One by one, the Phantom Thieves file out of the attic—Futaba remains, lingers on for a few more seconds before going near his side.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Futaba whispers into Akira’s ear.

Akira mock salutes at his pseudo-sister, “As you wish.”

* * *

 

_Destination: Shido's Ship._

The usual pang of dizziness while entering the Metaverse turns up like usual, prompting Futaba to clutch her temple in frustration.

The ground shakes— and when Futaba opens her eyes, they're on a literal ship.

"No one's seasick right?" Futaba asks nervously, "Man, this one though—"

"He views Japan as sinking with only the elite surviving— poetic for him," Yusuke sneers, "he's damning this country to hell."

"Not only that— a  _cruise_  ship— do you think he's traveled like this to know enough?"

"He probably uses the public's funds for this kind of lifestyle—" Haru mutters, "luxuries like these can't be afforded by someone in that position."

"This'll be different from the other palaces we've gone to so far— best we'd be careful," Morgana reminds.

Everyone nods.

"So Crow wasn't lying—" Futaba adds, "Huh, interesting."

"Do you want to sneak a peek Queen? We all know Joker would trust you as the de-facto leader while he's healin' up," Ryuji points out, Makoto shaking her head no.

"Oracle, Fox, you say that Crow already scouted the place right? Given that he did give the coordinates that would spell out his doom— I see why Joker trusts him."

"Whaddya say? Just because he led us here, he's already scot-free?" Ryuji questions.

"Skull, if Crow really was the perpetrator of the mental shutdowns with Shido as the mastermind— if we change his heart, Shido'd confess. With that— they'll have to explain the process of a mental shutdown, while it is unbelievable, Shido can still drag Crow down with him." Makoto explains, ticking off points with her fingers as she does—Ryuji is left visibly agape at the information.

“Holy shit,” he mutters.

"When he gave us the keywords— do you think he's trying to repent?" Ann points out.

"It could be the case... And Crow's assistance would help us in the long run," Makoto admits, " I have to admit that he is better than all of us individually— and because we did overlook the possibility of Joker getting drugged, we failed to break him out... Nevertheless, he can help us while Joker's healing."

"Why don't we just Diarahan Joker and ditch Crow—  _besides,_  hasn't he healed most of his wounds already?"

"It’s more complicated than that, I'm afraid," Yusuke mutters, "Oracle overheard something the other day."

"Oracle?"

"U-uh, yeah— he might've been— might've—"

"It's understandable if she doesn't want to speak of it, especially because it's a very sensitive subject." Yusuke combs his fingers through Futaba's hair, wrapping an arm on her back. "Although it is not our place to tell it to everybody—"

"Just tell them Mona— it's for  _his_ sake as well. He's never going to tell us anyways."

"Assault. Possibly not just physical."

Everything stops for a moment, with only the crashing of the waves breaking the monotony.

"Dude—" Ryuji's voice falters, holding on to Ann's shoulder. She whispers something into his ear before hugging him tightly.

Haru holds Makoto's hand tight as well, head down and expression looking like she was on the verge of a murdering spree.

"Knowing that Shido did something to Joker— that should be more of a motivation," Makoto mutters, "I think that's why he flinched when I held his hand."

"It's just a hunch, but how Takemi-san described his injuries—" Futaba explains, "it just makes  _sense_ and I don't want it to make sense."

"Oracle...?" Yusuke asks, "We can return if you do not wish to continue."

"That's up to Queen," Futaba chides, wiping tears on her face, "sure, Joker's down, but we  _have_ to do this for him. I mean— we still have a party of eight right, we may be at a handicap, but all our grinding should be worth it!"

"I agree, the sooner we drag Shido down, the better," Haru proclaims, "not just for Father— but for Joker as well."

"Yeah, Joker's been through shitty stuff, but we need to make sure it won't happen again right?" Ann states, "I say we bring down this asshole!"

"Yeah, what Ann said!" Ryuji adds.

"You already know my answer in the matter," Yusuke mutters, "I say we do change Shido's heart."

"Yeah, me too!" Morgana yells.

"So it's settled then, we'll change the heart of Masayoshi Shido before election day," Makoto concludes, "let's meet Akechi here tomorrow. I’ll let Akira know what we plan to do, and I can already tell he’ll agree."

"Someone should watch Akira though, he might sneak out again," Morgana reminds, Makoto nods in agreement.

"Oh, I'll take care of him! It'll give me time to brew coffee too," Haru replies, raising her hand.

"Anyone want to object?" Makoto asks, nobody moves a muscle anyway, "No? It's settled then."

"We should go," Morgana says, "we'll continue it in Le Blanc if necessary."

* * *

 

 

> **Akira:** meet me at shibuya  
>  **Akira:** or mementos you know the drill  
>  **Akechi:** Hm?  
>  **Akechi:** Very well then, I'll get there as soon as I can

"What is he thinking?" Akechi muses, stuffing his phone back to one of his pockets.

 _"Do you think he suspects you?"_ Robin Hood supplies, his voice a murmur than a shout.

 _"To **hell**  with suspicion! He's probably going to kill you!" _Loki adds,  _"How can you tell that boy can be trusted?"_

"He's too compassionate to kill," he whispers to his paperwork, "Kurusu Akira is too optimistic to decide death is the punishment for crime."

 _"Very well then, if that is your judgment, then we shall accompany you to your hearse,"_ Loki deadpans.

 _"You are too cynical Loki, give the boy a chance,"_ Robin Hood chides,  _"if our wielder is fond of him, he may be more than he seems."_

The two quiet down. Akechi runs a gloved hand through his hair and takes off. Paperwork can wait.

_Destination: Mementos_

Mementos is still the same, dreary and dark— the sound of trains passing gives the area some semblance of reality. It doesn't take an ace detective to know nobody here is truly alive though— except for the long-coated figure at the lobby.

Akira turns to him, looking too normal for a guy who's been essentially tortured for a week.

"You came," he says, "I thought you wouldn't."

"But I did."

There are no illusions this time, his red and white prince attire was gone to memory. Black and blue replace it—what used to be gold became jaded gray, belts and buckles line his form.

To be honest, he looks like he just broke out of prison, not that he minded.

"The Black Mask—" Akira mutters, fingers grazing the front of his face— "Part of me didn't want to believe reason."

"You should've," he breathes back. "You know— believed it."

"Why do you think we had a contingency plan if we didn't?"

Akira withdraws his hand— leaves it hanging on his side, "Hey, Crow? Robin Hood's not your only persona, isn't he?"

Akechi nods. Loki stirs from underneath his skin—  _"You foolish boy— you can kill him right here, right now— yet you don't."_

"But that's the least of our concerns— the others'll be returning soon— I have to get back before they do," Akira admits, "Oracle's already mad."

"Then why here and not Le Blanc?" Akechi counters, "Why Mementos of all places?"

"I wanted to entrust Arsène to you— that's all." He takes off his avian mask, exposing the entirety of his face. "He can protect you from Curse."

 _"Is that even possible?"_ Robin Hood muses,  _"Ah, he is quite strange, isn't he?"_

Akechi wants to retort that Loki is immune to Curse and he'll be defenseless without Arsène— but before he can protest, the mask is in his hands.

"He doesn't bite," Akira retorts.

"But he's  _your_ persona," Akechi argues.

"If he doesn't respond, then I'll take him back, it's that simple."

Akechi takes off his own mask, sets it on the floor. Taking Akira's mask and placing it on his face.

"Suits you," the other says with a shrug.

_"Hm? Ah, I see my current plight."_

He assumes that was Arsène, acting all clueless.

 _"You—"_ Loki seethes, _"face of the enemy, what are **you**  doing here."_

 _"I was entrusted to stay here and fight alongside you,"_ Arsène says, " _my power is greatly diminished, yet I am determined to defend you in times of danger, Akechi Goro."_

"He's more talkative than you, that's for sure," Akechi snarks back.

Akira shrugs before murmuring, “I have to leave.”

“Go.”

No words are spoken as Akira leaves, and Akechi merely stares at the half-formed portal to Shibuya.

Akechi’ll figure it out somehow, how to understand Akira. Somehow indeed.

There's a warm feelig in his chest, like something has emerged out of the conversation.

_RANK UP! JUSTICE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unedited will update later
> 
> welp. this happened. i'll update this when i get the edited copy-- also wildcards sharing personas is a personal headcanon, when i say 'self-indulgent fanfic' i mean it.
> 
> about yusuke's interest in tarot... a personal headcanon too, but the art in the various decks of cards might've caught his attention long before the series even started. i imagine he'd be interested in the bizarre too, so i guess that's my personal characterization of him.
> 
> i'm not sure if the dialogue involving shido's ship is accurate, but i'll check it out later. i probably got some of the characterizations wrong too-- especially haru, i apologize to haru particularly.
> 
> er-- the more i write, the more i realize i have more straight ships in p5-- but eh, i like the idea of polythieves too--
> 
> oops, rambled again. sorry bout that. i do have to say one more thing: august is going to eat me alive-- have this extra long chapter to compensate for the future lack of updates-- check my tumblr @ amixxhan for previews from time to time too!


	7. vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"As much as I am flattered— Kurusu-san and I are nothing alike," Akechi admits, tapping his fingers against granite. "I fancy myself a hero, yet I am the opposite. Kurusu-san has the guise of a villain, yet is the actual hero."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Look kid, I know what you did— some of it at least. Unforgivable? Yeah. You have a body count that'll be more than an average person would ever have, can't deny that. Could you become a better person? Yep, you can. Started that path when you broke Akira out of that hellhole."_
> 
>  
> 
> in which akechi forms another bond, has a bit of a crisis, and shares a tender moment with his beloved thief.

**Futaba:** heyo akechi?? meeting tomorrow the usual place :P   
**Futaba:** yeap we kinda snooped around shidos palace thanks for the keywords  
**Futaba:** also we have come to a consensus were gonna take down your old man  
**Futaba:** wanna meet up later?? akira wont stop pESTERING ME ABOUT YOU  
**Futaba:** also hes awake if you wanna visit (:V)   
**Akechi:** Can't.  
**Futaba:** okokok ill see u tomorrow then

* * *

"Can't. That's what he said," Futaba states, she sets down her phone on the worktable and yawns loudly. Akira looks at her with wide eyes, lips curved into a slight smile.

"Alright then," Akira replies. Morgana scoots over to his side, earning him a pet on the head.

Morgana groans. "How many times should I tell you I don't  _want_ pets."

"Cats like pets," Akira replies, scratching behind Morgana's ear.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana rebuts.

"You sure look like one," Futaba snickers.

Morgana's ears droop at that statement.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Mona—" Futaba raises both arms in defeat, "you win this time."

Morgana purrs in agreement, Akira looks at the faux-cat with amusement, both hands now at either side.

"I guess we just need to wait for Ryuji."

The other two nod in agreement.

* * *

Ten levels of the video game Futaba brought with her later, Ryuji storms in with a fervor they all haven't seen since the Casino— Niijima-san's Palace.

"Hey dude," the delinquent greets, "must be boring being stuck in bed so— we brought snacks and shit. And Makoto and Kawakami-sensei made you study guides. Guess Futaba got bored?"

Akira nods. Ryuji drops the bags he'd been holding on Akira's ratty old futon, with him sitting on the remaining space.

"We'll have to call her later," Akira mutters. Morgana does his version of a shrug.

"Anyway man, we're going into the palace tomorrow and yeah, Makoto hasn't loosened up— no leaving Le Blanc 'till we defeat him."

Akira nods at the statement, "Makoto will always be Makoto. I don't blame her."

"Hey Mona, wanna run for a bit?" Ryuji asked, the cat nods furiously.

"Being cooped up here  _sucks_ ," Morgana says.

"No shit— I'll get him outta your hair for a while 'Kira," Ryuji swears, the cat jumps into his open book bag, "We'll see you later."

"Sure," he says, "no fighting."

Ryuji mock-salutes Akira, Morgana doing the same the best he can using his paw.

"We'll see you later!"

* * *

_"Does it still disturb you, that I am here?"_ Arsène asks, more to Loki than Robin Hood. Akechi Goro himself doesn't listen, his conscious mind instead focusing on other, more important things.

 _"Your wielder is the enemy,"_ Loki claims,  _"he has done many wrongs against ours. He has destroyed the path to our revenge!"_

Loki raises his sword in contempt, slinging it over his shoulder. Robin Hood places a hand on Loki's chest.

 _"But Loki—"_ Robin Hood starts,  _"if Arsène's real wielder did cause my birth— that means—"_

 _"Bond or no Bond, Robin Hood. I still do not like him,"_ Loki scathingly states,  _"not all Bonds can be trusted."_

 _"But doesn't that negate the true meaning of Bonds?_ " Robin Hood asks,  _"Do you think the same Arsène?"_

 _"I guess so,"_  Arsène states,  _"nevertheless, I do think— I_ know  _that_   _my true wielder trusts yours._ "

" _Idealism would be both your and your wielder's downfall Arsène Lupin, I tell you that_ ," Loki mocks, laughing madly. Robin Hood something akin to a whimper.

_"Loki—"_

_"But it has allowed my wielder to persist danger, is that not? You've seen him, what he'd endured, do you not believe it was from these Bonds you deem useless?"_

Loki is silenced. Robin Hood does his equivalent of a smile.

 _"I see, I hope we get along well, both of you."_ Arsène tips his top hat, turning back on the other two. His corporeal form disintegrates before the two personae.

Robin Hood merely nods. Loki scowls, locking both claws into what looks like fists.

 _"I know you do not trust him, brother— but you know what our wielder feels about Arsène's,"_ Robin Hood mutters, facing the older.

 _"You both are incredibly naïve, it's almost disgusting."_ Loki tsks, irritated.  _"That Arsène—"_

 _"At least, do it for me?"_ Robin Hood asks,  _"Please Loki!"_

_"Fine, but the moment we are betrayed, Robin Hood... I'll kill him, I'll kill **all**  of them."_

Loki disappears with a burst of shadow— leaving the youngest persona behind. Robin Hood sighs, before fading as well.

* * *

Despite his earlier declination of Futaba's invitation to chat; Akechi ends up in Le Blanc anyways. He sits down, the café as empty as always. Boss never seemed to mind the general lack of business— but the coffee was good, and Goro wouldn't ask anything more of the establishment.

He sat like that for a while, papers stacked neatly beside him. He begins to scan through the countless papers—files of people Shido wants to be eliminated—probably.

"You don't need to continue doing those you know, those kids were serious when they told you they'll back you up," Sojiro tells him. Files were strewn over the countertop area Akechi was at, fingers wrapped around a half-empty cup of coffee.

"I guess so—" he mutters hastily, "but I have to keep up the illusion that I still am. I plan on delaying these as much as I can."

"You kids would be the end of me, y'know. That night Takemi called, Akira'd been missing for a week. Rest of the PT haven't turned up too and Futaba wouldn't go out of her room, even the  _cat_ went M.I.A.," Sojiro narrates, hastily tidying up the countertop as he does, "part of me wanted to know the whole story, but if Futaba didn't want to talk 'bout it, it had to be serious."

A beat. Sojiro turns off the coffee maker. Pours himself a cup of steaming coffee. Looks at Akechi with the intensity of the sun.

"Takemi was a lifesaver, literally. Told me Akira was dragged there at midnight by some detective that claimed that her clinic was the only place he was sure was safe. Knew it was you, even before she mentioned your name," Sojiro continues, gesturing as he did, "thought the kid was dead when I first saw him. Almost had a heart attack seein' him like that."

"I— I had no idea," Akechi murmurs, "I apologize for making you worry."

Sojiro raises an eyebrow, taking a long sip from the cup, "You don't have to apologize. You dragged Akira's ass outta there and I couldn't be more thankful— he's the reason Futaba goes out now and why the café's been crowded lately, he's got a lot of friends that storm in here for coffee. That includes you. Kid didn't deserve any of it, torture, the record—he’s a greater man than I was at his age."

"I wish I had someone like you growing up," he says, barely a whisper. The file he's clutching has been crumpled past legibility, and his coffee cup now cold between his gloved hand. "As you could imagine, my father wasn't really one."

"Hm? I thought you were an orphan," Sojiro states, a little confused, "I don't mean to pry but—"

"I-it's fine really— while it is a sore subject, I can't deny it," Akechi mutters, "I can't escape my past, and it's a relief that he can't escape me either. I hoped to exact revenge— but it seems that fate is fickle. I met Akira instead—and look at me now."

"Kid has a way with people, not surprised at that,"Sojiro affirms, a little chuckle follows afterwards, "thought he'll be a first-class prick, piercings and all that. Turns out he's just like you, huh. A little rough around the edges but a real softie."

"As much as I am flattered— Kurusu-san and I are nothing alike," Akechi admits, tapping his fingers against granite. "I fancy myself a hero, yet I am the opposite. Kurusu-san has the guise of a villain, yet is the actual hero."

"Look kid, I know what you did— some of it at least. Unforgivable? Yeah. You have a body count that'll be more than an average person would ever have, can't deny that. _Could_ you become a better person? Yep, you can. Started that path when you broke Akira out of that hellhole."

Akechi looks at the file one last time, ripping the folder in half. The shreds of paper fall delicately on the countertop as he unhands the documents.

"Thank you for the coffee Boss," he says, standing slowly, hands on the counter, "could I ask where the bin is?"

"I'll take care of it, go see Akira upstairs. He's been cooped up there," Sojiro requests, nudging the detective towards the hallway.

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new**  vow._

_It shall **become**  the wings of rebellion that  **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Hierophant**  Persona, I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall  **lead**  to freedom and new power…_

Akechi stops dead in his tracks— it was  _that voice_ again _._

* * *

He heads down the hallway anyway. His steps pitter-patter on the stairs slowly—carefully even.

 _"Yet another Bond,"_ Robin Hood mutters _, "yet it confuses me that no one was roused by it..."_

 _"It was never like that for my true wielder_ ," Arsène mutters,  _"his other personae came from negotiations in palaces— perhaps, you can do the same?"_

Loki tsks in frustration. Robin Hood audibly sighs.

 _"Brother..."_ Robin Hood says, barely a whisper.

 _"Perhaps your bond with my wielder is not of the usual caliber...?"_ Arsène suggests,  _"but if it was— why did mine did not awaken another?"_

"It's a plausible theory," Akechi admits, "although, I do have the same thought."

 _"Perhaps he does not feel the same for you,"_ Loki states,  _"that is how you perceive it, correct?"_

Akechi doesn't comment. Loki knows, he's always known.

The last of the stairs was below his feet— his hand firmly set on the railing of the attic-bedroom.

Akira turns to him, magazine in his hands— his glasses lying lopsided on his nose, gray eyes wide.

"You're here?"

"Hey?"

The air tenses.

"You said you couldn't come," Akira starts, gripping the papers in his hands tighter.

"A slight miscalculation on my part— I apologize," he says, sitting on the futon, hands on his lap. "Although I must admit this was a hasty decision."

Akira nods in acknowledgement. Akechi’s sure the paper would rip apart if Akira didn’t stop his death grip. His face is decidedly blank, but his eyes were bloodshot.

“Is anything wrong Kurusu-kun?” Akechi asks, “Ah, it’s stupid for me to ask that—“

“It’s fine—it’s just boring and shit,” Akira says, quiet and soft. He sets down the magazine in his hands, standing as he does.

“And Futaba?” Akechi adds, noticing the auburn-haired girl’s non-presence.

“In her room. Morgana’s with her,” Akira explains, “not like it’ll stop her from monitoring me.”

Almost on cue, Akechi phone rings, he glances at the screen, “I apologize—I must really—eh? _Futaba_?”

“I told you,” he replies, “ _nothing_ stops Sakura Futaba.”

As soon as he accepts said call, Futaba screams into his ear—“ _What happened to ‘I can’t’, huh!”_

“Hello Futaba,” he replies, “this is rather unexpected—“

“I forgot to tell you Futaba bugged the downstairs,” Akira murmurs, “sorry ‘bout that.”

 _“Whatever, I’m going there in a bit—“_ Futaba says, before shrieking at the receiver call—Akechi holds out the phone at arm’s length, _“Hey Inari! S-stop that!”_

 _“Does that hurt—I apologize,”_ the artist in question says—stammering, _“Please stay still!”_

 _“Don’t get the wrong idea! Inari just_ had _to make me model for some art piece!”_

_“Your concentration makes for a great subject—nevertheless—“_

_“Whatever Inari, hey Mona—could you go there now? Inari won’t let me move anymore.”_

A distinct annoyed meow. _“Whatever.”_

 _“I better see you later!”_ Futaba yells, _“And don’t do anything weird okay!”_

Futaba hangs up not a minute later—Akira just smiles distantly.

“I take that she isn’t like this normally?” Akechi asks, barely a whisper.  “I can see why she worries too much—what happened to you in those three days—“

“Don’t stress yourself too much ‘bout it,” Akira murmurs, “I’m still alive.”

“It doesn’t mean it wouldn’t affect you adversely,” Akechi counters, hands balling into fists, “I _know_ what Shido did, Kurusu-san.”

Akira looks at him with an intensity he’s sure would kill him—if stares could really kill. Akira’s shoulders slump, and his eyes become downcast. He stands, slouching more than usual.

“I—I honestly don’t want the others to worry, they have a task on hand—“

“Kurusu—“

The pause is unbearably awkward—the air unnaturally cold.

“I worry too,” Akechi whispers, a little too loud for the detective’s liking. “You can’t run from this forever, Kurusu-san.”

Akira sits next to him, right hand on the detective’s—he doesn’t respond.

“Bottling up isn’t healthy,” Akechi concludes hastily.

Akira doesn’t look him in the eye.

“I know,” Akira replies, resentment in his tone. The thief’s grip tightens, fingers digging into fine leather, “Could you stay?”

It was Akechi’s time to nod, a smile on his face, “I guess I can spare a few hours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unbetaed and unedited, sorry!
> 
> holy crap 300+ kudos??? jeez, thanks guys!!
> 
> welp, late upload again...
> 
> as i've said, i'm really busy lately... but i managed to scrape up time to make this so...? yeah, couldn't help myself. i hope i can really update regularly-- i'll try my best!
> 
> sorry if the chapter ends abruptly-- it'll be continued directly in the next chapter! they're around the first week of december at this point, and shido palace exploration should come really soon! i just really wanted to write a bit of filler detailing what akira's been doing. he's not completely fine, as necronomicon notes last chapter-- i guess akira's mask is starting to crack now (it'll continue cracking soon ;)).
> 
> speaking of shido's palace, i still have no idea which personae i should include in akira's arsenal soon. huh. any suggestions? high pixie and arsene are there by default now.
> 
> about my characterization of robin hood and loki-- they clash, literally. robin hood is born out of the justice confidant-- its kind of the optimistic side of him, childlike and a bit naive. loki's the more pessimistic one born out his experiences which i may cover soon... arsene, well according to my notes at least, would be a mediator of some sorts while he's there-- temporarily of course.
> 
> also, goro has another confidant now! i'm happy for lil coffee detective owo. also, i like how sojiro turned out a bit haha.
> 
> this is amixxhan signing off! leave comments if you get confused!!
> 
> i should really edit this hghhhh.,


	8. viii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I am not retracting what I said Kurusu-san, you should really listen to Niijima-san," Akechi argues, the thief shrugs at the thought. "It'll be bad if you ever set foot out of Le Blanc. The entirety of Japan is on the lookout for you, and only the gods know what'll he do if he gets you back—"_
> 
> _"I want to help them," he replies sheepishly. "Being stuck here doesn't mean I can't help out in the Metaverse."_
> 
> in which akira is endlessly stubborn, akechi relearns the basics, and futaba finally gets her answers (kinda)

An hour or two later— Akechi really did want an aspirin. Akira can be— a little _too_  passionate when debating the possibility of getting stuck in his attic-prison until the eighteenth.

"I am not retracting what I said Kurusu-san, you should really listen to Niijima-san," Akechi argues, the thief shrugs at the thought. "It'll be bad if you ever set foot out of Le Blanc. The  _entirety_ of Japan is on the lookout for you, and only the  _gods_  know what'll he do if he gets you back—"

"I want to help them," he replies sheepishly. "Being stuck here doesn't mean I can't help out in the Metaverse."

Akira tosses a collection of what seems to be a bag of lockpicks and Goho-Ms on Akechi's lap. Arsène manages to chuckle softly in the dark recesses of his mind.

"At the cost of what? You need to recover," Akechi mutters, voice laced with concern. "Metaverse or not you're still—"

_"He has not changed one bit,"_ Arsène notes,  _"but as you know, I worry greatly."_

_"What a stubborn **brat** ," _Loki mutters— Akechi almost drops the assortment of metal-thingamajigs on his feet.

_"Loki!"_ Robin Hood chides,  _"Don't speak of Arsène's wielder like that."_

_"You do realize I am here, right?"_  Arsène deadpans.

"Is something wrong? You're staring off again—"

Akira's voice snaps Akechi out of his reverie. Akechi shakes his head.

"It's nothing, where were we again?"

Akira sighs. "Goho-Ms are pulled from  _this_ end." He holds out the ends of a fine string, "Better yet, let Morgana activate it for you."

Akira drops the Goho-M bag into the bag. Dusting both hands against the other.

Akechi rummages through the random scraps of materials in the bag, hands stopping on what seems to be a wine bottle.

"Is this a  _molotov_?"

Akira nods his head. "If Hectate's out of commission, you can always use that. There's counterparts for the other elements."

"I see."

There's a quiet moment— both boys not speaking. A distinct meow comes from downstairs, followed by Boss' chuckle.

"The cat's here!" Boss informs. A distinct meowing sound. The pitter-patter of tiny paws on wood.

A moment later Morgana's in Akira's arms— snuggled between what seems to be another bag of infiltration tools.

"How's the walk?" Akira asks the faux-feline, he sets Morgana down the futon.

"It's better than being stuck here, that's certain," Morgana replies, placing a paw on Akira's torso. "Ryuji dropped me off at Boss' house afterwards."

Akechi sets down the equipment on the worktable, leaning on the windowsill, he turns to the thief and the faux-cat with a slight smile.

"I was just teaching him how to use the tools," Akira claims— it  _was_ the ttuth, but Morgana still does his version of a raised eyebrow and a slight groan.

"Alright then," Morgana replies, "don't you have other business Akechi?"

"I believe not," he replies, "although, I'll try my best to clear my schedule on the upcoming days."

"You better, Futaba's mad." The cat curls up on Akira's lap. "And especially because we need all the time we can get."

"I see— I'll do my best," Akechi replies, looking at the leader with honest gratitude.

Akira sets the cat down, ruffling his fur gently. Morgana retreats to his spot, a small area covered in cloth and throw pillows. "Anything else?" Akechi asks, a whisper in Akira's ear.

"Not really," Akira replies, "but please— just don't tell them." His hand finds its way on Akechi's own, fingers tangling against the other's.

"I won't," the detective answers silently. "Do you think they know?"

Akira shakes his head no. "I'm not sure," he admits. "But if they do—"

Akira's voice trails off, unclasping his hand from the detective's. " _God._ There's no telling how the others would react—"

"You believe they might kill him?" Akechi asks softly. "I know your friends, they know you wouldn't want that."

"I guess so—"

Akechi puffs his chest out for a bit, holding up the bag of equipment, "H-hey, why don't we discuss these infiltration tools?"

Akira looks at the other, curiosity in those pretty slate gray eyes.

_"You really are unbelievable,"_ Loki laments,  _"you_ **like**   _him_."

He brushes the thought away, Loki huffing in frustration. Arsène cackles in delight,  _again_. Robin Hood audibly sighs, more of happiness than anything else.

"A'ight then," Akira replies with a smile.

* * *

" _That's it_ , we're done for the day 'Nari." Futaba groans, stretching all limbs in an almost cat-like way. "We're heading to Le Blanc."

Necronomicon hums slightly at the back of her mind. She's ready. She'll do this.

"Should we tell him— Akira I mean. That we know?"

Yusuke turns to her with a raised eyebrow, mouth slightly agape at the statement. He sighs, "It  _is_ your choice, you do what you think is best. If not you, Makoto should talk to him."

_"I still do not think this is the right time,"_ Necronomicon supplies, Futaba couldn't be more grateful for the UFO-esque Persona in times like these _, "You remember, yet you forget one thing. I am truly glad that you have since moved on from those memories, but we can always learn some things from our past... while confronting him with it would be best— I recommend waiting for a little longer captain."_

Yusuke snaps his fingers right in front of her face, sending her jolting against the wall. Critical attack. Futaba's Stunned!

"H-hey! Don't do that Inari!" Futaba manages to squeak out.

"You were blanking out once more, or is it Necronomicon?" Yusuke asks, pencil in hand, point hovering over his chin. Futaba nods. Her status effect dissipates.

"Yep, Nekkie thinks we should wait a  _bit_ longer."

_"I am not surprised he is confused once more— but he is highly perceptive. Is that truly a mark of an artist?"_

"Let's just go, 'kay? Morgana's probably bored there," Futaba states. Necronomicon hums the theme song of Neo Featherman. Yusuke holds open the door. For a moment, everything's calm.

They'll do this even if it's the last thing the Phantom Thieves would ever do.

* * *

"That's all of them, I guess," Akira concludes, Morgana pokes at the bags laid out on the floor. He's kneeling by the last piece of Goho-M on the floor— placing it back in the nearest plastic bag.

"Cool right! He's come a  _long_ way from wasting materials," the faux-cat teases. Morgana's unnaturally lurid blue eyes turn to him, "and a  _very_ long way from injuring himself with the equipment."

The thief lightly ruffles his familiar's fur— eliciting an annoyed groan. "All thanks to you Mona."

There's a small smile on his face, and Akechi would like it to stay.

"I see." Akechi nods.

"I'll have Makoto take it each time you go to the Palace," Morgana says suddenly, "he's been doing nothing  _but_ making these, don't worry if we run out.  _Although_ I'll  _appreciate_ it if you actually stay in bed and sleep."

Akira rolls his eyes. There's a silence that settles over comfortably. Morgana's reduced to sleeping on Akira's bed again. They end up sitting side by side at the futon.

"Bottling everything up isn't healthy," Akechi reminds the other again. "You know that."

"We can deal with that later," Akira replies— colder than his usual demeanor. "There's something else at hand.  _C'est la vie_ and all that bullshit."

"Kurusu—"

"Akechi."

Akechi can feel Arsène's frustration festering at the back of his mind, echoing clicking noises from within.

Akira looks at his feet. A beat, "You should wait for Futaba."

"I know."

* * *

"'M here!" Futaba exclaims, shoving the door to Le Blanc open to reveal a flustered Sojiro. "'Nari is here too."

"I hope there was no funny business back there," Sojiro mutters silently, "they're upstairs Futaba."

The hacker takes the artist's wrist and bolts up the hallway.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow halfway through the stairs. "Funny business...?"

" _Ugh_ , we are  _not_ discussing this again 'Nari," she chides. "Anyways— hey nerds, we're here!"

"I— I was just about to leave," Akechi mutters, facing the auburn-haired girl and her companion, "nevertheless, is there something you want to discuss with me in particular?"

"Go easy on him," Akira jokes.

_"I feel something's off captain!"_

"Shush Nekkie, we all know that," she grumbles under her breath. "I'd like to talk. Alone."

Yusuke opens his mouth to protest but Futaba jabs his side before speaking again, "Take care of these two under leveled dorks for me, huh Inari?"

(Morgana yowled at the statement, Akira merely facepalmed hard enough to leave reddish marks on his forehead)

_Courage Stat Increased!_ That felt good to say, the blue-haired boy sighs in contempt, "If you wish it so— but I—"

"You talk like Shakespeare. Yes, I'll be careful," she whispers to the other.

"Down?"

"Mementos or my room, I have no idea. Nah, Sojiro won't mind, most of the boys have been there with me alone," Futaba explains, dusting her hands on her shirt nervously. "And I can always send a text alert to everyone if I need it, so no shit alright!"

"Ryuji's really rubbing off you," Morgana notes, "Makoto'd be horrified."

"Or you can do it downstairs."

"I guess so, but there  _are_ no customers downstairs— but we'll have to keep it down," Futaba murmurs, "I'll take the risk. Most of Sojiro's customers in this time of day know Akira. What do you say Akechi? Wait, I got a better idea."

"I guess we can then."

* * *

"Mementos? You perfectly know we can talk at Le Blanc right?"

Akechi looks around the black and red scheme of the distorted Yongen-Jaya station. Futaba had been adamant to go here, her laptop in her hands, goggles in place. Akechi messes around with his red tengu mask and the princely uniform.

_"Necronomicon!"_

The UFO persona appears overhead— it hovers for a while and descends near its wielder.

"Hm, that's odd," Futaba mutters, "Joker's back in the real world but I can sense—"

_"Mademoiselle Futaba! Bonjour!"_

Arsène had burst out of Akechi's mask without notice, leading to the detective recoiling and landing on the floor. "Jesus Christ—"

"Arsène!? What are  _you_ doing here!" Futaba exclaims at the winged figure.

The persona glides overhead, resting at an unhinged ledge— " _My master has entrusted me to him, but I doubt I can fight with Akechi Goro_.  _C'est dommage._ "

"Your power  _has_ significantly diminished— but why you of all of his personae, why not Yoshitsune or something? No offense, you're only good for like, buffs."

_"None taken, but I assume it has to do with his thief façade."_ The thief concludes.

"Personae can't lie right...? Hey Nekkie, could you lie?"

_"I'm afraid not, for I am you and I cannot lie to myself,"_ the UFO persona states,  _"but we both know that the thief's case is different."_

Before Arsène can utter a syllable, Akechi coughs loudly. "Arsène, enough of your antics. You know what Kurusu said," Akechi mumbles drearily. The persona sighs as he dissipates back into mask form. The avian mask settles on the floor, Akechi picking it up gingerly before turning to the hacker. "I'm afraid I cannot freely give you the information that you seek, if my suspicions are correct, you're going to ask what really happened on those three days, huh."

"Oh shit. You're good."

"Kurusu made me promise to not tell any of you— this is why I cannot have Arsène— although—" A beat. "But if you promise to not tell him—"

"I'm listening," Futaba states, "I'm just worried 'bout him. Nekkie can sense it, something's  _wrong_. I— I don't know, it's just— seeing him like  _that_ , it's—"

"Disheartening?"

Futaba nods. "G-go on then. I just need to confirm something— what happened on November twenty-third?"

Akechi looks at the younger straight in the eye, "If he ever finds out, please apologize for my behalf."

"Got it. Not a syllable of this gets to the others. Even  _Inari_. I'm serious!"

Akechi sighs, slumps down by the escalator going down. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

Footsteps. The pitter patter of leather shoes on hard marble— the gun Akechi holds clambers to the ground. Everything stops.

Why does he feel  _guilty_  over a boy who was in his way?

It was never like this before.

His head hurts, maybe a dose of aspirin would work.

Its ought to be the screaming. The broken, hoarse voice of a teenager that only wanted to protect his friends.

He shouldn't be conflicted about this— the end was  _so_ fucking close that he can almost taste the bittersweet revenge he'd always wanted.

He sighs deeply, the unanswered text from Shido flashing on his phone.

> **Boss:** Eliminate the rest of them ASAP. I cannot have the rest of them meddling around in my country. I don't care how you do it.

Taking Kurusu out of the equation was one thing, but the rest of the thieves? That was a risk. He doesn't need to be a detective to see that it would be obvious. He also doesn't need to be a detective to know that Kurusu's being— He doesn't have the guts to think about it. It makes him sick, the bullshit he's currently undergoing through was because someone wanted to take revenge.

(Maybe if he hadn't seen him in that TV station, if he haven't discovered Le Blanc, he would feel nothing.)

The door where Kurusu's in is ajar. Robin Hood urges him to go save him, the optimistic prick. Loki laughs at his younger brother.

He opens the door.

“Can you hear me Kurusu-kun?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry,, been busy with irl stuff for the last month,, i guess the updates would be like this until the research papers / application forms are finished
> 
> also, if you haven't seen the prequel with sojiro, i'd like to plug that in, and on a totally unrelated note, i posted a persona awakening challenge if you weren't aware!!
> 
> if you wanna holler at me bout the fic, contact me on tumblr at @amixxhan!! i just reblogged a fic meme i think, you can check it out there
> 
> as always, i love answering to comments and kudos and reads are highly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> please scream with me in my tumblr amixxhan, thanks. this is my first attempt in fanfic for this universe so please point out anything that confuses you?? i should be able to clarify.
> 
> also happy birthday pleasant boi, i hope you get redeemed one day soz.
> 
> also comments and kudos give me life thanks.


End file.
